


Does This Command Make My Ass Look Big?

by anonymous_sibyl



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-21
Updated: 2006-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_sibyl/pseuds/anonymous_sibyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work is licensed under a <a href="http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/3.0/us/">Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-No Derivative Works 3.0 United States License</a>. None of the media or characters written about in my fanfiction belong to me and I make no profit from these works. <img/></p>
    </blockquote>





	Does This Command Make My Ass Look Big?

**Author's Note:**

> This work is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-No Derivative Works 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/3.0/us/). None of the media or characters written about in my fanfiction belong to me and I make no profit from these works. 

She would kill for a cheeseburger, one from that little diner near her home, where the burgers were dripping in grease, and where the orders of fries were so big they had to be served on their own plate, drowned in ketchup and salt. They had the best shakes there, too, so large they'd top-up your glass and bring you the remainder in a ice-frosted metal container still half full. Onion rings, cherry pie, brownies...

"Dr. Weir? Are you listening to me?"

"Yes, Rodney." She sighed and took another bite of her oh-so-healthy salad. "I'm listening."


End file.
